In the related art, structures of a traditional drinking devices have the following problems:
1. after a water valve is switched off, a little residual water still remains at a water outlet;
2. the water outlet is not easy to be sealed, and needs to be sealed by a complex structure, thus tending to result in problems such as a low water discharging velocity, a water leakage, and a water dripping after getting water; and
3. a lot of parts are to be assembled and an assembling process thereof is complicated, the assembled parts are not easy to be disassembled, and a cost thereof is high.